mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Forrest Griffin vs. Stephan Bonnar 1
The fight was the UFC debut of both men. It was to decide the light-heavyweight winner of the very first season of The Ultimate Fighter. The Fight The first round began. Bonnar landed an inside kick. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen. Griffin landed a right and a right uppercut after landing a left. Bonnar landed a jab. Four minutes. Griffin landed a right and kneed the body. Griffin landed a right eating a good counter. Three thirty-five remaining. Griffin landed a leg kick. Bonnar landed a counter right there and a turning side kick and a blocked high kick, they exchanged, three fifteen. Nice. Bonnar landed a counter right, Griffin kneed the body landing a right. Three minutes. Griffin landed a big counter right. Two thirty-five, they exchanged. Griffin kneed the body landing a right, two right uppercuts and he got a trip, Bonnar swept to half-guard. Two fifteen left. Griffin stood kneeing the body twice, two minutes, they broke as Griffin landed a right and ate a counter breaking. Bonnar landed a counter right and another, left hook. Griffin smiled, cut under the right eye, one thirty-five as Griffin landed an overhand right, it was blocked actually. One fifteen. Griffin kneed the body and landed a right. Bonnar landed a right and another, Griffin landed a counter right and ate a left hook, one minute. They clinched. Griffin got a trip to half-guard landing a right elbow and another. Thirty-five. Griffin landed two short right hands. Griffin has the back with both hooks. Fifteen. Griffin went for an armbar. Bonnar defended. The first round ended, 10-9 Griffin but very close. The second round began. Griffin shook out his arms. "Somebody's gonna get knocked out." Four thirty-five. "Jabs, Forrest!" Griffin landed an inside kick. Bonnar missed a spinning back fist, double jab right hand and another. They clinched, four fifteen as Griffin got a hard trip to half-guard. Four minutes. Forrest was bleeding bad. It was on the nose, may have been a headbutt on the takedown, they stood and broke, Herb called for a doctor. Griffin grinned at the camera, his nose was gashed, iconic image. They continued, three thirty-five. Bonnar landed a right uppercut and ate a jab and landed a big right, Griffin stuffed the double kneeing the body. Again. Bonnar kneed the face breaking. Three minutes as he landed three stiff jabs. Griffin landed a jab. They clinched. Griffin seems tired. He worked a single. Two thirty-five as Griffin kneed the face twice. Body. Again. Griffin broke with a right uppercut and a right, he's exhausted, he looked at the time. Two fifteen as they clinched. Bonnar kneed the face. He missed another and kneed the body. Two minutes remaining. Bonnar defended the whizzer. "Knee!" Bonnar kneed the face there. One thirty-five. The crowd was loving it. Griffin kneed the body and they broke. Griffin ate a right. Griffin landed a counter after eating another, one fifteen. Bonnar landed a jab. Griffin landed a jab, one minute left. Griffin kneed the body landing a right. Forrest landed a jab and another eating a left hook. Bonnar landed a big pair of rights. Thirty-five. Both are exhausted. Griffin kneed the body. Bonnar stuffed another trip. Fifteen. Wow. Griffin landed a right as the second round ended, 10-9 Bonnar but very close. The doctor looked at the clock again. "Keep your hands up," they told Bonnar. The third round began. Griffin landed a leg kick and he caught a body kick landing a leg kick. Nice exchange. Four thirty-five. The crowd chanted "Forrest." Four fifteen. Bonnar landed a counter right, Griffin kneed the body twice. Four minutes with another. Another HARD one there, jumped into it. They broke. Three thirty-five as Griffin landed a leg kick. Bonnar landed a right. Griffin landed a right and ate two hard ones, wow. Three fifteen, Bonnar's fresher, he landed a counter left hook there. Three minutes. Griffin landed a right. Griffin landed a leg kick and another. Nice. Two thirty-five. Griffin landed a jab and ate two stiff ones himself. Bonnar landed a counter right. Two fifteen. Griffin landed a left hook. Nice exchange, Griffin kneed the body, two minutes, the crowd stomped. Bonnar landed a right. Griffin landed a jab. One thirty-five. Bonnar landed a right and ate a counter right hand. Or the other way around. They clinched. Bonnar stuffed a trip. One fifteen. Griffin broke with a right low and high. Bonnar was cut over the left eye. One minute left, the crowd was nuts. Bonnar landed a right. He's a bit tired now as well. Thirty-five. Bonnar landed a blocked spinning wheel kick. Fifteen left. Griffin kneed the face, Bonnar countered with two rights inside and another counter right. A right at the very end as the third round ended, 10-9 Bonnar, they hugged. Very very close fight. 29-28 Bonnar in my opinion but no biggie. 29-28 UD for Forrest. Bonnar collapsed slowly to the mat facedown lol. The crowd booed. Forrest helped him up and they hugged. The crowd chanted "Bullshit" briefly. Bonnar got a contract as well, they hugged.